


Waiting

by ivycross



Series: Prompts from Tumblr and More [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivycross/pseuds/ivycross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny runs into Steve after being stood up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

It was raining. Of course, it was raining. Why wouldn’t it be pouring down rain?

Danny scowled at the weather, hands in his pockets as he stood outside the restaurant. He had no idea where Melissa was and when he had called her it had gone to her voicemail.

So he waited, hoping that she was just running late. But his last call had been fifteen minutes ago and the people inside the restaurant were starting to peer out of the windows at him. He lowered his head and shuffled his feet to avoid their stares.

It was time to face the music. She wasn’t coming. With a sigh and shake of his head, he moved out from under the cover of the large red awning over the building’s front door and started toward his car.

He hadn’t brought an umbrella and had to park a block away because this was downtown Honolulu, so he was getting soaked as he walked. His dark blue dress shirt was clinging to him and his hair fell over his eyes. Could it get any worse?

“Danny?”

He looked up to see Steve, under a large red umbrella, holding a bag. He walked quickly over to Danny, moving in close enough that they were both under the umbrella. “What you doing, Danny?” He asked peering down at him, his brow wrinkled with concern.

Danny pushed his hair out of his face, fighting the urge to cover it with his hands. “I was waiting for Melissa,” he said. “We had a date for this evening.”

Steve frowned. “You got stood up again?” 

Danny nodded. 

“I’m sorry Danny,” Steve said. His voice was soft, full of compassion. 

Danny shrugged, not looking at his friend. “I think that we’re done." He should have seen it coming. They had been fighting more and more lately and she had become distant. He knew all the signs from when Rachel had left him. He just hadn’t wanted to believe any of it.

Danny's shoulders slump as Steve wrapped one long arm around him. He hugged him back, burying his face in the other’s chest. The two stood there for several seconds, people moving around them. Danny wondered if they were staring at them. Not that he cared. Steve’s warmth flowed into his rain-drenched body and he nuzzled closer to his friend and partner.

“You wanna come over to my place?” Steve asked. 

Danny nodded, rubbing his cheek into the front of  Steve’s shirt. 

“Okay, buddy. Let’s go. You can ride with me and pick your car up later.” Steve placed his arm around Danny’s shoulders and started walking them in the right direction.

Danny let him pull him in close to his side, grateful for the comfort. “Thanks, Steve.” He let out a sigh as they walked on. “I guess I’ll need to get used to not having any dates for a while.”

“Nah,” Steve said shaking his head. 

Danny looked at up him, one eyebrow raised. 

Steve looked back  a huge grin on his face.“You can go on dates with me.”

Danny’s heart sped up and a flush crept up his neck. “Like I would go on dates with you,” Danny said his stomach doing flips. “You talk through movies and never pay for drinks.”

“I guess I’ ll just have to just do better, uh?” The smile was still there, warm and little flirtatious. Was Steve serious? Danny never knew, but something inside him had him leaning toward the idea that maybe, just maybe, this time, he was.

He returned Steve’s smile and chuckled, casually slipping an arm around his waist. “I’ll be sure hold you to that.” he said. “Also, Just so you know,  I don’t put out right away. So mind your hands.”

Steve snorted, his eyes bright and dark. “Alright, I will bear that in mind.”

They arrived at the truck and Steve handed the umbrella off to Danny as he moved around to the passenger side, opening the door for him. Danny shook his head but gave Steve a smile as he stepped inside. He let Steve shut the door after him and he watched as the man ran around the front of the truck, the pouring rain already soaking his hair and shoulders.

Danny never knew what to make of his partner with his casual touches and spoken I love you’s. How much of it was platonic and how much of it was something else?

As Steve got behind the steering wheel, Danny peered at him, his thoughts and emotions tangled up. Danny didn’t know how Steve felt about him, but Danny was starting to form a picture of how he felt about Steve.

“Hey, Steve?”

“Yeah, Danno.” Steve looked over at him, his expression soft. Water clung to his eyelashes, making his eyes sparkle. The man was beautiful and Danny’s next statement hung back in his throat.

He shook his head. “It can wait,” he said smiling.

Steve peered at him confused for a moment, but shrugged, putting his truck into gear. Danny just continued to smile as they drove away. It could wait, for now. Until he knew just what to say.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt given was 'How about Danny gets stood up. Tall dark and handsome appears.'  
> This is Xposted to my Tumblr. Some minor editing was done here.


End file.
